Rabid Rabbit: An Easter Special
by Tianimalz
Summary: When a portal is open, a monster from my mind is set loose. CAN THE TITAN'S SURVIVE! LOL wtf this is gonna be so stupid. Rated for screaming and minor cursing. slight BBT RobStar
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans.  
**  
CAUTION:**  
This is stupid.

* * *

**  
**

**Rabid Rabbit.  
An Easter Special.**

_Chapter One:_

Raven sighed loudly into the room, rubbing the wrinkles that where forming over her forehead. The laughter was continuous in the room, the yells to 'GO AWAY BEAST BOY' where even louder though. Opening her violet eyes, the empath looks sideways to where the green rabbit was, pestering his fellow Titan's from his seat on the couch. She shook her head and tried to go back to her book.

Terra was giggling loudly, watching the changeling re-morph himself several times into weird poses and add-ins. His eyes where as huge as dinner plates, his nose tiny, his forehead long… he looked like something out of a manga comic. Beast Boy jumped onto the back of the couch and then vaulted onto Robin's head. The green bunny sunk into the mass of black hair, and Robin at once started yelling in protest.

"BEAST BOY!" He cried angrily, moving his hands up into his hair to try and disengage the rabbit from him. Beast Boy continued to dodge him though, until Terra fell off the couch laughing while gripping her sides as if in pain. Robin finally grabbed Beast Boy and held him out by the scarf of his neck, but Beast Boy bit his hand then and took off in a fast leap. Robin yelped in surprise before nestling his hand. "You better run!" He yelled.

Why was Beast Boy so hyper today? Well… it was Easter tomorrow! And the Titan's had agreed they'd all pitch in and buy candy, they were teenagers, and loved candy as much as the next person. Terra had been especially excited at the idea, though no one made any motion to agree with her choices in the food. The Gummy Bunny teeth where just nasty looking. Anyways, BB was already excited about it, him and holidays always mixed into something like this; over-energized. Not having anything else to do with all his hyped energy, he was relentlessly annoying his friends to the point that they were considering homicide.

"Oh, you guys have no humor." Terra rolled her eyes as she sat up, crawling onto the couch and peeking her head over the back. Robin turned to her with a slanted look as he shook his head then glared after the green monster take off.

"Not anymore, he killed the last bit four hours ago."

"Sour Puss," Terra sneered, shaking her head out as her arms folded over the back. But she grinned again, watching Beast Boy jump onto the couch and resume human form. They exchanged grins before turning back to Robin.

"Yeah, it's almost Easter Dude, lighten up."

Robin only shook his head again before dismissing himself. "PARTY POOPER!" Terra cried after him, before her and Beast Boy both looked to Raven with curious, and mischievous looks.

Raven however, sharply turned her eyes to them with as scowl lingering in their essence. "Don't even think about it." With that, she left the room quietly.

--

--

Robin sighed and threw himself on his bed face first. The quietness was welcoming, he was glad to get away from all the noise for a little bit. He knew Beast Boy was just excited, the childish teenager never grew up in those senses; he would be unfit to be called 'Beast Boy' if he ever did anyways. Still, it was annoying. Already, everyone had been egged, that was a cruel pun on the changeling's behalf. But Cyborg was still washing the T-car from that almost-murder scene, and Starfire had taken refugee with Silkie last Robin heard. Beast Boy was probably smart enough not to prank her, but she hadn't taken chances.

"I should've followed her example," Robin muttered, looking down at his masks that where on the floor. All over them had been cut into 'Easter egg' shapes for a more (quote) 'festive' look. Yeah, that had also almost been a homicide scene.

"Is it safe to come out of the hiding yet?" Starfire's voice asked. Robin sat up, turning around and looking towards his door to see the alien sticking her head in. He grunted, eyes lowering.

"No."

Starfire frowned, hugging Silkie close to her as she stepped inside. "Then you do not mind if I do the 'hanging' in here?"

Robin almost laughed, because the envision of Beast Boy being hung was almost enjoyable. Ooo… that was mean, but the changeling was annoying, Robin wouldn't actually hang him…. He glanced to his pile of masks, his eyes lowering further. Well, maybe not anyways. "Yeah, sure, come on in." He shrugged, throwing his legs over the bed as he looked around the room. Starfire entered quickly, looking over her shoulder before sitting down as well. She continued to hold her pet tightly, as if afraid the little runt would come to harm; Silkie wasn't complaining though, he was purring actually… worms purr?... weird.

"I did not know that this joking playing was a part of the earthly traditions of the Easter." Starfire sighed loudly.

"It's not," Robin snorted. "Unless you live with Beast Boy."

"Hey," a familiar voice cried, as Robin looked over to see Cyborg poking his head inside. "Is BB gone yet?"

"No," Robin glanced to Cyborg annoyingly.

"Alright, I'm gonna hang in here."

"What?" Robin raised his brow.

"You know, chill, relax, take refuge, read a dictionary man."

"I think only one of those are in the dictionary." Robin grunted.

"Hey! Watcha guys doin'?!" Terra piped, taking a sideways step inside.

"Why are you guys all in my room?!" Robin cried, staring (just at, lol) Cyborg and Terra.

"… I dunno," Terra shrugged innocently, looking around as her hands stuffed into her pockets, she turned to Cyborg. "Why are we all in Robin's room?"

Cyborg shrugged as well.

"Well," Terra turned back to Robin. "Can I hang out here?"

Robin lifted his brow, wondering how many times someone had 'hanged' in his room thus far. "Weren't you in league with the green monster?"

Terra lowered her eyes, her lips frowning as her face grew a bit of a shadow over it; creeeeepy. "He replaced my Easter cookies, with freakin' carrots."

"Ah." Robin nodded. He then paused, looking from Cyborg to Terra then doubling it twice. "That doesn't mean you two can stay in here."

"You're not kicking Starfire out," Cyborg snorted.

"Yeah!" Terra cried. "That's not fair."

"What?!"

"You can't only kick two of us out, that's like… uneven." Terra squinted her eyes.

"… Terra, go away." Robin said lowly.

"Not unless everyone else does too."

"Same here," Cyborg said, crossing his arms.

"…Why is everyone in Robin's room?" Raven slowly entered the room, hands gripping the door frame.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" The boy wonder cried. "They're like… ticks or something."

"Blood, ew," Terra shivered.

"If it is not in your interest… I can leave…" Starfire trailed.

Robin sighed, rubbing his face. "No it's fine."

"NOT FAIR," Terra cried, jabbing an accusing finger towards Robin as her face crunched up into a unhappy look. "You are SO playing favorites!"

Robin groaned, throwing his face into his hands and shaking it a few times in distress. Friends are way too much effort…

"Hey…" Cyborg looked around, his face suddenly drawing out as his arms dropped.

"What?!" Robin dragged out, his high pitched voice muffled from his face.

"If we're all in here…" Cyborg looked around, his eyes turning wide. Raven suddenly caught on, her own face seemingly to grow longer as her eyes opened a little wider.

"Then where's Beast Boy?" She asked the deathly quiet room.

"Shit, We're all gonna die!" Terra cried, her hands grasping to her face in her own form of distress.

"It's Beast Boy, not a machete bearing monkey," Robin lifted his face up slightly, a glare forming towards his friends. "… wait I take that back."

"Guys?!" Beast Boy's voice cried loudly into the hall. Everyone exchanged looks that could be depicted as death drawing down the long yet so short and menacing hall. Raven quickly threw herself into the room and closed the door quietly before putting her back to it.

"He's coming!" Terra whimpered, getting a sideways glare from just about everyone in the room. Yes, she had been a part of the pranks pulled on them, and her forgiveness (lol, baaad plot pun) had yet to be fully earned.

"Now what do we do?" Cyborg moaned, staring at the door for a moment before he, along with everyone else in the room turned to Robin for direction.

For one of the few times in his life; he wished they hadn't. Robin looked to the door, then back to his friends, doing this a few times before he stood up. "Well… we could make a break for it. Or go on an assault…"

"I have an idea," Raven said, getting equal attention so continued. "I could open a void… it would hide us and keep him off our trail. He gets bored easily, I can hold the void open long enough until he leaves."

"Then he's mine," Cyborg cracked his robotic knuckles, getting a scoff from Terra who threw her hands to her hips.

"Works for me," Robin nodded. But as the footsteps grew closer, and Beast Boy's calling louder, they started urging Raven to hurry up.

They gave her some space and Raven drew her hood over her face and went to work. She closed her eyes and chanted several words, until a sudden wrap fell around them all, like a blanket they felt different. What they didn't know… was that a portal had been opened, like a snake hole it opened a trail from the mind of the author writing this. They had no idea that the leakage would produce a great fear, but… that was what was going to make this a ton of fun to write.

* * *

LOL, yes, this is supposed to be stupid. My sister and I thought up this plot the other day, and I started writing it this morning xD It's like, only four pages. But it's humor, so I am not putting any great effort into extravagant sentences and deeper meanings. This is just for fun...

As for a time line, considering I am using Terra in here, I guess it can be put somewhere after "Salvation" if you really want a time line xD

You'd be brave to think about reading the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

They had escaped Beast Boy's sight, and everyone had later gone to bed. Beast Boy had equally escaped Cyborg's later on wrath about the whole 'egging the T-car' thing. So far things where peaceful, Robin was under his covers, in his night clothes. A red T-shirt and boxer shorts, his mask still on his face, because tonight he didn't trust his friends to leave him alone; it was just an intuition.

The boy wonder was sleeping soundly enough, though he shifted then groaned quietly as he heard someone enter his mind.

_Raven… what do you want?!_

_Something's wrong._

_What? What is it? Can't it wait?_

_No… something is in the tower. Just wait, I'll be over in a minute._

Robin groaned louder this time, rolling over in bed as he jammed his eyes tighter. However, when he felt a hard THUNK knock against his head, he yelped and sat up straight in bed, his eyes going wide as he stared down. "CYBORG?!"

"Keep it down man, I'm tryin' to sleep," the robotic person mumbled, waving his hand in the air. He turned back around and fell back asleep, his large body half teetering over the edge.

Robin just stared in shock, what the hell was Cyborg doing in bed?! He looked over the edge to see a huge battery recharger; it was hooked into the teen. Robin shook his head, his black hair swishing around his head without the gel to keep it in place. He grunted, trying to tug the covers from him so he could get up, but was stopped by someone else pulling them back. Robin looked to the opposite side, where his bed was up against the wall, to see a blond head sticking out from his sheets.

"Terra?!" Robin cried loudly, tugging the sheets roughly from her to expose her in her over-length sized blue sleep pants with number 8 balls all over them, and her short black cut off t-shirt she wore to bed.

"AH!" She cried, sitting up right before glaring wide eyed at Robin. Her face cringing back as she sneered towards him and jerked the sheets back. "Geeze, dude, RUDE much?!"

"Guys!" Beast Boy barked. Robin looked down to the foot of his bed to see a green head sticking up. "Be quiet… pleeaaasse."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Robin cried at the top of his lungs as he again yanked the sheets from Terra, ignoring her squeals of protest as he wadded them in a ball and threw the hefty chunk at Beast Boy's head, also making him cry out. "GET OUT!" Robin turned around and kicked his foot against Cyborg, waking him back up. "_ALL_ OF YOU."

"Dude, chill out!" Terra screamed, grabbing a pillow and jamming it over her head. And, as Robin noticed, it as his favorite super-floofy pillow, his eyes narrowed as he noticed the drool stains on it, disgusting. If Terra wasn't a girl, he'd hit her.

Robin looked back over his room, noting Starfire was sleeping in the chair to the side, his mouth dropped a mile wide open. "GUYS!" He cried, again trying to wake them all back up. Why was everyone in his room again?! No, no, why was everyone _SLEEPING_ in his room?! "This isn't a hotel, GET UP!"

As his door was opened, Robin turned to see Raven walk in. There was quietness all of a sudden as she looked around the room; eyeing the three extra Titan's er… keeping Robin company. Her brow lifted, and Robin's face dropped.

"I have no idea why they are in here," he growled.

"I have no intention of wanting to know." Raven shook her head lightly, flipping the lights on as she closed the door behind her.

As the light flooded the room, everyone started groaning and crying out in protest. They all sat up, Terra rubbing her eyes with her fists as Cyborg's yawn over-rode everyone else's. Beast Boy tried curling in another tight ball to fall back asleep, digging under Robin's second bed sheet, before the boy wonder growled and pulled it out from over him, making the changeling sit up awake.

"What's the deal?" He moaned, rubbing his face with his open palm. "I was, like…" Beast Boy yawned again, much like a cat in a way that his sharp teeth were exposed. "Sleep and stuff."

"Why are you guys in my room?" Robin asked them again, his eyes narrowing. "Why are _you guys_ sleeping in _my_ room?! You all have your own beds to go hog up!" He took a whiff of the air before letting out a disgruntled 'yuck!' "And you guys stink."

After a moment, Terra shrugged and let her hands fall to her side. "Well, I heard something in the hallway, so went to go sleep in BB's room instead… but he had heard it too and was leaving to go to Cyborg and then we met Starfire on the way, but then when we got to Cyborg's room he was going to come see if you were awake, but you weren't, and we we're tired and didn't feel like running back to our rooms." She explained with a dreary eyed look.

Robin was staring at her darkly. "Next time." He snarled under his tone. "Wake me up."

"Moving on," Raven's curt voice cut into the room, even as Starfire yawned loudly and sat up in the chair, Silkie still sleeping soundly on her lap like a tiny squishy cat with no ears and a stub for a tail. "There's something in the tower, I can sense it."

"Like what?" Robin asked, trying to wake his brain up. But he almost started to doubt that was possible… his 'friends' might have killed it, or chased it away… they were really good at that.

"I don't know, but it's not human."

"Did you have bad dreams or something again?" Beast Boy asked, sitting up a little further as he rubbed his eyes. "I mean," he blinked several times before facing Raven. "All we watched was some Easter bunny movie… "

"It isn't me," Raven snarled quickly, glaring towards the changeling so that he yelped then morphed into a puppy and bolted into Terra's lap.

Robin sideways glared at the two, mostly Beast Boy even as Terra stroked his head with an open palm. He returned his look to Raven, part of him believed her; the other wanted to crawl back in bed and go to sleep. Sighing loudly, Robin gave Cyborg a hard kick with both his feat, sending the robotic teen off the edge with a loud scream and a THUNK. Ignoring his friends protest, Robin jumped out of bed and spidered his fingers through his hair, making it stick up with his Boy Wonder hair magic.

"Well," He said, straightening his red sleep shirt and opening his eyes a little wider. "Team, let's go check it out."

The response he got was less enthusiastic. Terra stared at him blankly, her look could have rivaled Forest Gump in intelligence. She smacked her lips together a few times before flinging herself back down on the bed, setting the BB puppy next to her as she curled up. "No thanks."

Robin grunted, crossing his arms as he looked to Cyborg, who was slowly standing up. Starfire had stood up behind him, and while cradling Silkie she shouldered between Robin and Raven with a drawn and tired look on her face.

"I will come," she yawned, Cyborg also then stretched and walked up.

"I guess I am too."

But then they looked to where the last two where back asleep. Robin's face turned flat as he glared at the two. "I guess we leave them," he muttered. It'd be way easier than trying to drag them along.

Cyborg gave Robin a perplexed look. "You're going to leave Beast Boy and Terra alone… in your room?"

Robin's eyes grew wider. "Good point, grab em'."

As the first three left the room, Cyborg grabbed Terra by the back of her shirt and tugged her out of the room with him. Screaming and eyes wide from surprise, the geomancer gripped the green puppy closely as she was tugged out of the bed room in a anime like style.

--

--

"Dude, we've been looking for the past hour, there isn't anything here." Beast Boy moaned into the air, swinging his head back and letting his arms limp like wet noodles at his side; much the same posture as a whinny two-year old.

"Beast Boy," Robin said, eyes narrowing to the side, though the changeling was walking behind him. "It's only been thirty minutes."

"Well it feels longer!"

It felt familiar, strangely parallel to that episode 'fear itself' though really the Titan's don't know we are taping their every move, so moving on from that. Raven swore up and down she had nothing to do with it this time, and they believed her… still, this was not fun. Six tired teenagers walking around a six story tower at midnight, in their pajamas; only three of which were not complaining. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra however, where moping like pouty little kids, and didn't seem to care much if something was in the tower.

As they entered the rec room for the second time, everyone then paused and recognized something was wrong. Starfire was holding Silkie, as she had been for the whole time, so the worm could not be a suspect. But the couch had a giant bite out of it, and all over the carpet where huge claw marks. The Titan's all stared in horror at what had become of their common place.

"The couch!"

"MY GAME STATION!!"

"The kitchen!"

"THE REMOTE!" Beast Boy sudden screamed, falling to his knee's as he beheld the TV remote controller laying in the middle of the floor, shattered into a thousand little pieces of plastic and wires. Tears started running down his green face before he fell to the floor completely, face down he sobbed loudly. "Why…?.... WHY?!"

"Pathetic." Raven muttered, side stepping further away from him.

"What could have done such damage?" Starfire asked, looking around as Robin walked further into the room, looking around in his Robin-ish manor.

Rubbing his chin, he bent down and examined the claw marks, his eyes narrowing at them as his fingers lightly brushed into the crevice whatever had done this left. "There is a lot of weight bearing down here." He said out loud, not looking up from the tracks. "The way their digging inwards towards the tips… say's that it was either running, or jumping." After that, Robin looked up to his friends with a frown.

"From what?" Cyborg asked.

"IT CLEANED OUT THE FRIDGE!" Terra screamed from the kitchen. She held up the small fridge door, her face red and flushed as her lips quivered. "Whatever it is, it ate everything." She snarled, throwing the door to the floor and ducking back down behind the counter. "EVERYTHING. The stupid thing even ate my carrots"

"Terra, you where complaining about those carrots," Robin pointed out.

"SO?!"

"Look at this," Raven called. When the Titan's (even the sobbing Beast Boy) looked to her, she was standing next to the dining table; in her hands was a small round ball of fluff.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"… I think… it's fur."

"Fur?"

"White, fur," Raven nodded, a equally perplexed look on her pale face as she offered the evidence to Robin. He walked over and took it, looking it over and rolling it in his bare hands a few times.

"This is… weird."

"No, you wanna know what's weird?" Cyborg cried. They looked at him, from where he was on the other side of the couch holding a huge oval brown object. "This thing, what is it?!"

"… it kinda looks like a guinea pig turd…" Terra scoffed a laugh, her cheeks puffing as she stared at it.

"…EW AH!" Cyborg cried, dropping the object and backing away from it with a mortified look.

Robin walked up to it, and noticed a nest of the nasty 'turds' that where the size of his arm. They stunk, but where somewhat hard, telling him they had been here for at least two hours. His face straightened as he tried to make sense of it. White fur, missing carrots, claw marks from jumping and running… and huge turd balls?!

"BEAST BOY."

"What?!"

"This wasn't funny," Robin snapped, standing up straight as he glared towards the changeling. "I mean c'mon, wait to prank us at least until we are all fully awake." At this accusation all eyes turned to the changeling, who stood up and looked around wildly

"It wasn't me!" He cried. "Dude, c'mon! That thing," he pointed towards the turd nest. "Is like, the size of me!"

"I think, we can all remember the T-rex incident," Robin cautioned darkly, at the reminder everyone cringed and groaned in remembrance of the event.

Beast Boy flushed, then crossed his arms and snorted loudly, pointing his chin in the air. "Dude, seriously. After you guys made me clean that up with a kitty litter scooper, that is never happening again. Besides, I wouldn't destroy the tube remote."

"Good point," Robin sighed, crossing his arms and looking back down at the appalling pile. "Well… what was it then?"

* * *

Hey look, I got some readers! YEY! xD This chapter was almost double the size of the last one -dance- I'm trying to write one chapter a day to try and get most if not all of this done before Easter. Since this is humor, again I am not going for anything fancy, thus the quick updates.

Special thanks to my sister, Tegypte who co-writes different parts so I don't get stuck and end up taking forever -thumbs up-

I salute you readers, you are brave souls.


End file.
